Entre l'enfer et le paradis
by bonbon et chocolat
Summary: La guerre a pris fin, certains ont pu échappé aux arrestations, et le Ministère sait que le danger peut à nouveau frapper les sorciers. Poudlard va ré-ouvrir ses portes et dans ce chaos, Hermione Granger tente de se reconstruire et de panser ses plaies. La lionne veut oublier, l'oublier pour pouvoir recommencer à vivre, même si elle sait que la guerre l'a marqué à tout jamais.


Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous qui passez par ici. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fiction. Cela fait longtemps que l'idée me trotte, mais je n'ai jamais osé aller plus loin. Ayant du temps pour moi, j'ai donc entrepris d'explorer un peu plus l'univers de la fiction et de tenter ma chance. Voici un petit prologue afin de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. J'espère vous voir rejoindre l'aventure.

 **L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling. Rating M. Dramione**.

Pour l'instant, 25 chapitres sont prévus pour cette fiction, mais cela peut changer. **Je posterais** **un samedi sur deux** (soit une publication toutes les deux semaines) afin d'être sûre de ma régularité. Pour être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres, il vous suffit de mettre l'histoire en favoris ou de poster une review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

« _Je te déteste, je te déteste. Comment peux-tu ? Tu ne ressens donc rien ? Aucune culpabilité, aucun remord, ni même aucune peur ? Tu veux savoir ? Tu es le pire être que la terre puisse porter, après ton si bon maître. Je te déteste, tu m'entends Malfoy ? Je te déteste. Tu n'es qu'un être dépourvu d'amour et d'honnêteté, tu n'es bon qu'à obéir à plus fort que toi, tu ne possèdes rien à part la haine et la volonté de prendre le pouvoir. J'espère que tu mourras dans cette bataille Malfoy._ »

Encore un cauchemar, un énième cauchemar. Chaque nuit depuis un an, Hermione Granger se réveillait en sursaut dans son lit, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle refoulait d'un revers de manche. La guerre était finie depuis si peu de temps que les marques étaient toujours encrées dans chaque sorcier. Hermione ne dérogeait pas à la règle. La lionne se souvenait de chaque instant, de chaque parole, de chaque combat plus féroce les uns que les autres.

Le jour de commémoration arrivait à grand pas, douze mois que les ténèbres avaient enfin été vaincues par Harry Potter et ses alliés. Mais ce jour-là signifiait aussi la réouverture de la plus grande école de magie : Poudlard. Hermione, Harry, Ron et les autres allaient reprendre leur dernière année afin d'obtenir leur diplôme. Malgré toute la magie utilisait, l'année passée n'avait pas été de trop pour redonner à l'école son éclat d'antan. La Gryffondor le savait, cela risquait d'être une épreuve difficile à surmonter, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle savait qu'elle y parviendrait.

Le monde des sorciers fut décimé par Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts et chacun perdit gros dans la bataille. Harry vaincu la partie sombre qui résidait en lui, Ron perdit son frère Georges et sa petite amie Lavande Brown. Hermione, quant à elle, se retrouva orpheline suite à un sort jeté à ses parents. Quant aux autres ? Beaucoup étaient partis loin de tout ce chaos. La plupart des Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et placés à Azkaban sur ordre du Ministère. Malheureusement, d'autres partisans de Voldemort demeurent encore introuvables, un an après la victoire du bien sur le mal. Le Ministère de la magie n'a jamais réussi à les localiser, mais peu de sorciers savent cela. Le Département de protection du monde des sorciers ne cesse d'être sur le qui-vive, sachant pertinemment que personne n'est à l'abri et que le danger peut ressurgir à tous moment.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé, beaucoup de gens ont changé. Hermione Granger a changé, physiquement et mentalement. Elle ne ressemble en rien à l'enfant insouciante et pleine de vie qu'elle était durant vingt ans. Aujourd'hui, elle est une autre femme, la brune a dû grandir rapidement, et ce, en un laps de temps. Elle a délaissé sa crinière de lionne pour un carré plus court et raffiné. Elle a laissé derrière elle son innocence, pour devenir une véritable femme au courage inébranlable. Les seules choses qui n'ont pas changé chez la Gryffondor sont sa passion pour les livres et les sortilèges.

Seule devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, son visage se releva afin d'observer son reflet. Ce dernier renvoyait une image digne d'un film d'horreur. Des cernes noirs sous les yeux, le visage blème et les lèvres violettes, Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle poussa un soupir, entrant dans sa baignoire remplie d'eau bouillante. Son corps tremblait à en rompre ses os. Elle ferma doucement ses yeux afin de calmer ses convulsions quotidiennes. Allongée dans sa baignoire, la tête contre le rebord, elle réouvrit ses yeux, regardant la lumière aveuglante du plafond. Comme un rituel, elle baissa son regard sur son bras gauche avant de glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa marque de guerre. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau, laissant une énième fois place à un douloureux souvenir.

 _Flash back._

 _Voldemort et ses partisans avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Hermione courrait dans les escaliers presque détruits, lançant des sorts afin de se protéger quand elle se retrouva face à lui, à Draco Malfoy. Elle s'était stoppée nette, il brandissait sa baguette face à elle. Hermione serra son poing et plongeant son regard noisette dans les yeux aciers du blond. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette quand elle reçut un choc, elle tomba à la renverse, raide, tout était noir autour d'elle._

 _Un peu plus tard, elle se réveilla dans un cachot, celui des Malfoy. La brune sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsque Peter Pettigrew apparut dans les escaliers peu éclairés. Il fit monter Hermione dans la grande salle du manoir, toute la famille Malfoy était là, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa. Même Bellatrix Lestrange s'était joint à ce beau monde. Hermione avait lancé un regard désespéré à Draco, pensant qu'une once de pitié referait surface en lui. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, elle se retrouva propulsée au sol, Bellatrix sur elle. Celle-ci posait un tas de questions sur Harry Potter, introuvable. Hermione ne répondit rien, jamais elle ne trahirait son meilleur ami. Ce silence lui valut une signature de Bellatrix sur son avant-bras gauche « sang-de-bourbe ». Hermione avait hurlé à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait jeté au pied de Draco, une fois son amusement terminé avant de lui rétorquer._

 _« Nous allons la garder et lui délier la langue, je compte sur toi mon cher neveu »._

 _Le blond avait agrippé la brune par le bras et l'avait amené à l'étage, la jetant dans une chambre lugubre, comme le manoir. Hermione n'avait cessé de pleurer, elle avait relevé la tête vers Draco, lui adressant un regard rempli de haine avant d'ajouter._

 _« Tu vois Malfoy, chacun de nous a sa propre marque maintenant, toi, tu as celle des ténèbres et moi, je possède celle des sang-de-bourbe. J'avais raison, tu n'es qu'un lâche Draco Malfoy, tu n'as même pas essayé de me sauver, alors ne m'en veux pas à présent si je tente de te tuer. »_

 _D'un revers de main, Draco lui asséna un coup, la rage avait pris possession de lui, et Hermione s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre. Elle protégea son visage de ses mains attendant que les coups pleuvent, mais rien. Elle leva alors ses yeux, disparu, Draco Malfoy s'était volatilisé. La lionne se mit alors à prier, elle espérait que son meilleur ami viendrait vite la chercher._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

La brune se trouvait au fond de sa baignoire, la tête sous l'eau. Elle se releva, ouvrant de grands yeux et reprenant sa respiration. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, le frottant doucement. Elle souffla pour se calmer, avant de finir de se laver.

Aujourd'hui allait être un jour comme tous les autres, Hermione Granger enfilerait son masque, une fois de plus. La lionne allait sourire, tout en répondant que tout allait pour le mieux dans sa petite vie paisible. Elle cacherait ses cicatrices, ravalerait ses larmes et rirait avec Ron et Harry, ses meilleurs amis que la guerre avait détruits.

* * *

Voilà le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous donne envie de connaître la suite. Comment vont se passer la commémoration et la rentrée à Poudlard ? Que s'est-il passé lors du séjour d'Hermione chez les Malfoy ? Qu'elles sont les plaies qu'Hermione tente tant bien que mal de refermer ? Son amitié avec Harry et Ron sera-t-elle toujours la même ? J'espère en tout cas que vous vous posez un tas de questions. Il me tarde déjà de vous faire connaître le premier chapitre de mon histoire.

Bonbons, tendresses et chocolats pour vous.


End file.
